


Bold Boy

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bold Boy  
> Pairing: Jim/Pike  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Summary: Jim needs to be punished  
> Kinks: Dom/sub relationship and spanking.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt was Star Trek XI, Kirk/Pike, As a result of a contract/prophecy/timetravel/otherplotdevice, Pike has known since before he met Jim that he would one day submit to him.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Pike is 24 years old when he and his buddies visit a fortune teller. Mike is first in and happens to mention Starfleet so after that she tells them all about their destiny among the stars. She talks to John about his wife because he wore a wedding ring. Pike points all this out before his turn, everyone knows psychics rely on guess work. He is suitably sceptical when she mentions a command career but then she grows cryptic, "the blonde angel you seek is not ready for you yet. You will find him when he needs you most and he will be suffering with a smile."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

She traces the lines of his palm, "you already know his name but have never seen him. He is your destiny and once you have his trust he will kneel before you. You shall guide your angel on a voyage of discovery. You are almost twice your current age when you meet him and you will instantly know that he needs a firm hand and loving praise. He shows a happy face to the world but you will see behind that mask and you will help him."

Pike snaps out of his memories when Jim shifts a little, trying to get comfortable. His boy is doing well, even though he hates this kneeling position. He doesn't speak to Jim just walks over and caresses Jim's neck and shoulders. He sits back at his desk and avoids Jim's pleading eyes. Pike doesn't plan on making Jim wait much longer but part of this punishment is that Jim doesn't have a set time to get through. Jim had treated the timed punishments as a challenge. By making him wait, Jim gets more used to the idea that he can’t control everything. When the fortune teller told him about finding someone he'd really thought she was making it up but since that first meeting with Jim finding him battered and bruised yet cocky he knew he'd found his angel. Jim was confident, competent and charming yet deflected questions with a grin. He sought out any sort of company whether it be extra classes or getting in more fights and what Pike saw was a man who could barely stand to be alone.

He makes Jim wait another five minutes then barks out, "stand, cadet." Jim scrambles to obey, flexing his legs to get the stiffness out of his knees.

"Why were you late for your linguistics practical?" He hopes Jim has a better answer than he did when they started this conversation almost forty minutes ago.

"I was in the campus clinic, Sir."

He puts his finger under Jim's chin and tilts in gently up till Jim makes eye contact with him. "Why were you in the clinic, Jim?"

Jim shifts his eyes, knowing that he has disappointed his master, "I fought with another cadet, Sir, it was my own fault."

"I'm glad you have a better answer for me now. Remember how much you hate kneeling the next time I ask you a question."

Pike moves his hand down over Jim's chest to his waist. He slides his hand around to cup Jim’s ass. It may have been harder on Jim's knees to make him kneel naked but Pike likes to look at him. Part of him, a part that would never admit it to Jim, is still surprised that Jim wants this relationship with him. Jim smiles thinking his punishment is over but Pike guides him towards his desk. He lifts his hand from Jim's ass and brings it back down slowly, barely hitting him. "Hands on the desk."

"I thought kneeling was my punishment."

"Is it your place to question punishments?"

Jim shakes his head, "no, Sir," and places his hands on the desk.

Pike has always been fair about setting boundaries for them and so explains to Jim why he is being punished twice. "I made you kneel for your smart alec response to my question so that you would have time to reflect on how you speak to me or any other instructor for that matter. Insubordination is something young children grow out of and I do not expect to see it in a man of your age. This punishment is for messing up your practical and jeopardising your final result." He punctuates his last word with a hard slap to Jim's ass and Jim's hips thrust away from him in surprise.

Jim moves back into position without Pike having to say anything and that makes him smile. Some of his lessons are getting through after all. "You were 27 minutes late getting to your exam so there are 26 more to go." Jim nods even though it wasn't a question. Pike alternates between quick slaps in succession or leaving long pauses between slaps. He strokes Jim's now red ass, feeling the heat and pride at seeing his marks. He makes Jim wait an age between 23 and 24 stroking Jim's back and thighs gently before quickly landing the final three blows. Jim sags with relief when the last slap is delivered and rests his arms and head on the desk. He's so hard right now but knows well not to expect Pike to touch his cock, not after a punishment spanking. When he lifts his head Pike looks at him almost sadly, "we could have more fun, Jim, if you didn't misbehave." He tells Jim to get dressed and go just kissing him once briefly on the lips. He wants to keep kissing Jim, to touch him and fuck him but it's important that he doesn't blur the lines, for Jim's sake as well as his.


End file.
